


different

by dragonharps (StarlightNyx)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Light Angst, implied tsukikane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightNyx/pseuds/dragonharps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sometimes Nishiki wonders how Kimi ever managed to fall in love with someone like him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	different

**Author's Note:**

> they're sO CUTE AN D UNDERRATED KILL ME.

Sometimes Nishiki wonders how Kimi ever managed to fall in love with someone like him.

She's a human—a human, one who has freedom and a good head—while he's a ghoul, one who has hardly any common sense and not too much freedom; he has a feeling the others aren't going to let him leave Anteiku anytime soon. Her life is on the line in their relationship, as he could kill her anytime, further proven by her scarred shoulder. Yet still she laughs like she would with another human—she kisses him like he's the only other person that matters.

In a way, he thinks she believes he is. Her parents are dead, and she mostly just doesn't like the other people at the University. They're—fake-seeming, in her opinion, as she constantly complains to him. He'll just laugh and say that she should at least try to be nice to them, to which she'll respond that she  _does_.

Kimi trusts him, though. And he honestly has no idea why.

She's sweet and innocent, while he's snarky and rude. She laughs at his awful humor, even on her worst days. That has to count for something—the fact that she thinks he's funny, despite his crude, inappropriate comments and her sweet, kind self.

He wonders about this, because no one really likes his sense of humor. No one except Kimi, that is.

She's a practical saint, an angel—his angel, his saving grace. No matter how sappy that sounds—sappier than the matching bands they wear—it's true.

Touka once wrinkled her nose at him for saying so, but... he knows it's true. Kaneki would smile and nod if he told him that, because he supposes the white-haired teen has one of his own, but in another way. And he isn't the least bit surprised when he glances into Kaneki's room one night and a head of purple hair rests on the dresser, terrible clothes covering a body sitting in a chair next to the bed.

In fact, he actually smiles slightly (very slightly, mind you) as he closes the door.

Perhaps they're as opposite as he and Kimi are. And that should discourage him, but for some reason, it just makes him feel that much better about their relationship.

So no matter how different they are, he'd probably follow her to the end of the earth, should she want him there.

And he knows she'd do the same for him.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is romaniwandamaximoff.
> 
> *originally posted 12/17 (2014).  
> *edited formatting and notes 7/1.


End file.
